


My Own Two Hands

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both need something from one another.  It was always leading to this.  </p><p>Set at Karen’s apartment…not really canon. Just like…sexy hurt-comfort. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> Part of my song prompts, but I wanted to go ahead and post it alone too so you wouldn't have to go searching for it in a big long prompt fic. :D 
> 
> Prompted by [PinkPandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog)

From the second Frank had emerged from the bathroom, shirtless and rubbing a bloodstained towel at the back of his head, Karen hadn’t been able to breathe.  

They came together like a tidal wave crashing on the beach.  Likely leaving utter destruction in their wake.  But neither of them cared in that moment. Because he was her oxygen, and she wanted nothing more than to inhale him.  

Her lips pulled at his, tasting the coffee he’d been drinking since early that morning, a metallic twinge on her tongue that she knew was blood, but she didn’t want to think about that.  Didn’t want to think about why he tasted like blood. No, only this.  This moment was all that mattered.  And it would be gone, replaced by another, and another, and she only wanted the right now.    

Frank pulled her up on his front, hands cupping her rear and holding her tightly against his body. Karen could feel each of his digits pressing into the fleshy part of her ass. It made her want to crush him between her legs…even though he was so solid, she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

He was a rock, steadfast and unmoving.  Nothing she did was ever going to hurt him.  

His tongue was in her mouth and it was everything, everything Matt had never given her.  

She could read Frank perfectly.  Read his feelings, knew what he wanted as he ground her against his crotch and grunted loudly, the sound both muffled and echoed inside her head.  She ran her fingers through his short hair and he backed them into her bedroom.  

He kicked the door open, not bothering with the light, going straight for the bed like he knew where it was. Like it was always the plan.  Like he knew this was how things would end up between them.    

They collapsed on it, bouncing a little as she scooted up towards the pillows, smirking at the image of Frank crawling up to her like a prowling jungle cat.  He smiled back, eyes never leaving hers.  

She licked her lips and he was there again, darting forward to kiss her and capture her tongue in his mouth.  She ran her hands up his bare torso, fingertips skating over smooth skin and rough scars.  He kissed her like he couldn’t get enough. His hand moved smoothly up and over her hip, rucking up her t-shirt as he sought out her breasts.  

Her nipples were already stiff. She’d been hopelessly aroused since they’d locked eyes earlier. Karen moaned openly when his hand closed around her breast. His hand big and encompassing the whole thing.  His thumb swiping steadily over her nipple through her bra.  

And then he was tugging her shirt up and off, yanking at her bra, probably breaking the clasp, but she couldn’t care less.  Her skin was too hot anyway.  Much too hot.

Her chest heaved and he gazed down at her reverently, his calloused thumb gently swiping her nipple again.  Gently. Too gently.  

She arched up into his touch, moaning loudly.  Catching and holding his gaze again, because she wanted to feel it.  She wanted FRANK.  She wanted to know, without a shadow of a doubt that it was Frank touching her.  Holding her.  Claiming her. She wanted to feel this for days. She wanted bruises on her hips. Hickeys on her throat.  She needed proof.  And he could give it to her.  

“More…” she whispered.

His lips parted, his breath harsh as he circled her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, pinching slightly.  Experimentally.  

Making Karen huff out an exhale.  Nodding her head and reaching up for the head board.  “Yes…” she murmured, allowing her eyes to close and giving herself over to the sensations he was giving her.  Bordering on pain, the intensity making her moan openly.  Pant his name.  

It was just enough.  

He leaned down to take one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue laved over it.  

She rubbed her legs together, trying to put out the fire between them.  Or stoke it.  She couldn’t be sure.  

His other hand slid up between them, rubbing roughly at her through her pants.  She ground against his hand, impatient to take her pants off. Feel his hands on her.  God…feel HIM.  

She let go of the headboard, reaching down to undo her pants. Frank sat back, releasing her nipple with a pop.

He tugged them down, leaving her panties where they were.  

Karen gasped when he bent down, nosing over her mound and inhaling deeply.  A low rumble resonated from the back of his throat. And he slid his arms around her thighs, holding them apart as he nuzzled and mouthed at her through her panties.

She moaned wantonly and rolled her hips towards him, which only seemed to encourage his endeavor to make her come without actually touching her skin.  His teeth nipped lightly, only ever grazing her through the cotton.    

“Frank…” she whispered. “Please…”  

He tugged at her panties, yanking them down over her hips and burying his face between her legs. Tongue flicking and circling her clit rapidly, he hummed when she gripped his hair, anchoring him against her.

Because like hell he was gonna work her up and stop.  Karen was pretty sure she’d die if she didn’t come soon.  

He clutched her hips, holding her down against the bed, the pads of his fingers pressing almost painfully into her flesh.  She grasped his hair harder, making him grunt. His tongue flicked lightly, in opposition to everything else. To every other sensation she was feeling.    

Her thighs started shaking, the first burning waves of her orgasm steadily getting stronger and stronger, until she was wailing under his touch. His strong hold keeping her from bucking up into his mouth, allowing him to bring her down as slowly as he wished.

She pulled roughly at his hair when it was too much, eyes widening when her hand came away with more than a few pieces of it.  

He merely chuckled, pushing up to his knees.

Her head lolled to once side, watching as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.  Pushing them down over his hips.  

Freeing his erection because he wasn’t wearing any underwear.  

Karen reached for him, and he came right to her.  

Encouraging her to raise her hips, he stuffed a pillow underneath her and gripped her thighs as he scooted up between them, rubbing himself against her.  

He sat back on his knees, breathing heavily as his cock slipped against her.  Against her over-sensitive clit.  

His dark eyes held hers. Locked her gaze.  Eyes boring into her soul as he pressed into her.  

She felt herself stretch to accept him, immediately clenching around his girth.  

“Frank…” she whispered.

“You okay, baby?”  

She nodded, letting her eyes close when he began to move.  Too slowly. Not enough.  She reached for him, pulling him closer as he eased himself in and out.

“More…” she reached around to grab his bare ass.  Digging her nails in slightly.  “Please…I need…”  

“I’ve got what you need…” he promised, the corner of his mouth twitching up as his grip tightened on her hips.  “I’ve got you…”  

His pace slowly got faster, his thrusting more intense.  

To the point where every breath was a moan as he fucked himself into her. Fucked her and whispered in her ear.  

“Been thinkin’ about this for a long time, Karen…wanted you for so long…”  

She wanted to agree. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him painfully.  That she thought of him every time she touched herself.  But she couldn’t find the right words.  

The headboard was knocking against the wall. It seemed like the loudest thing in the world.  

Frank reached down to thumb at her clit, coaxing another orgasm out of her. Making her clench around his cock as his thrusting became erratic.  He sat back, hoisting her hips up onto his front as he slammed into her. He came with her name on his lips. A whisper of a prayer. Shaking all over, mouth hanging open.  Bucking into her still as his thighs shook.  

Slowing to a gradual stop, he set her down gently. He pulled out with a groan and rolled over to one side, coming to rest on his back.  

Karen reached down to pull the pillow out from under her, jumping out of bed and scurrying to the bathroom to clean up.  

She did it quickly, wiping at herself with a wet cloth that went immediately into the hamper.  She opened the door, making her way back to the bedroom. Scared he’d be gone.  

But he wasn’t.  He was still there, casually laying back on her blue calico sheets, legs crossed at the ankles.  Buck nude.  A satisfied smirk on his lips as she dove back into the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover herself.  Feeling suddenly modest.  

Frank reached for her, pulling her flush against his side as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

She cleared her throat. “So that was…” she trailed off, not sure exactly what it was.  It was more than fun.  More than amazing.  “That was…”

“Beautiful…” he filled in, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “That was beautiful.”


End file.
